Many vehicles include console drawers for the driver and/or passengers to store items and place beverages. The console drawer assembly faces unique design requirements in that it often must provide a high level of utility while meeting strict dimension and weight requirements. In addition, due to its location, it may be subjected to repeated stress over time, further challenging the interplay of materials used and their dimensions. To address these challenges, improved console drawer assemblies may be desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved console drawer assemblies and/or associated console drawer mechanisms for vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.